Détour d'un soir
by Soul-Of-Birds
Summary: Drabble. Un détour est un trajet s'éloignant du chemin le plus court mais c'est aussi un lieu où une rue change de direction. Il peut également s'agir d'une façon détournée de dire quelque chose. Tranche de vie de ShikaTema & NaruHina autour des différents détours de leur vie.
1. Détour (1)

**Détour d'un soir (1)**

Une légère brise soufflait alors que la nuit tombait sur Konoha. Les derniers rayons de soleil rougeoyaient contre la noirceur qui commençait à teinter le ciel. Le calme avait repris sa place dans les rues après l'agitation de la fin de journée, seule les grandes avenues commerçantes restaient bruyantes mais il avait pris soin de les éviter. Shikamaru Nara marchait lentement le long des berges de la rivière qui coulait à travers le village. La brise lui caressait doucement les joues. Contrairement à la plupart des habitants finissant leur journée de travail, Shikamaru prenait le chemin inverse à son lieu d'habitation.

Un soupir lui échappa. Ce n'était pas pourtant l'envie qui lui manquait de rentrer chez lui. Shikamaru avait toujours été un peu flemmard, toujours à faire le strict nécessaire quand il le pouvait. « _Métro, boulot, dodo_ » comme on disait. Point barre. Alors il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de se rendre dans la direction inverse au seul endroit où le jeune homme voulait être en ce moment.

Devant lui, un petit pont de bois était la dernière étape de son trajet. Il n'avait qu'à le traverser puis franchir quelques mètres à la lisière du bois. Un deuxième soupir lui échappa alors qu'une bourrasque de vent plus forte vient le pousser dans son dos et l'entrainer sur le pont. Résigné, il continua sa route. Shikamaru se faufila entre un buisson et une branche d'arbre, évita quelques ronces et se retrouva à l'entrée d'une prairie.

Les faibles rayons du soleil couchant, qui brillaient encore, éclairaient de leur dernier souffle de chaleur l'endroit. Shikamaru s'était arrêté à la lisière. Il observait. Une dizaine de cerfs s'était rassemblée et broutait l'herbe paisiblement. Un cervidé passa devant lui et le dévisagea. Shikamaru lui accorda une caresse et passa à côté de lui. L'objet de son détour était au centre de la prairie. Temari était entourée par trois cerfs, elle tenait un sachet dans lequel elle piochait des petites poignées de glands que les cerfs s'empressaient de venir renifler.

"Tu comptes m'aider ou rester planter là à regarder ? S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers Shikamaru.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici ? Souffla-t-il, dépité.

-Je te signale que tu as promis à ta mère de t'en occuper.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère.

-Non, je suis ta femme ! Une raison de plus pour m'aider. "

Et elle lui tendit le sachet, mettant fin à la conversation. Shikamaru attrapa le sachet et la regarda un instant. Les pans de son kimono bleu volaient au rythme de la brise. Ses cheveux blonds relevés en deux couettes flottaient allégrement dans l'air. Il la vit sourire à un cerf qui venait de lui manger les quelques glands qu'elle avait en main. Un sourire échappa au jeune homme qui jusqu'ici n'avait fait que ruminer. Finalement, même si c'était chiant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier son détour. « _Métro, boulot, dodo_ », peut-être allait-il revoir sa façon de voir ce mantra.

* * *

Bonjour !

Oui je sais ce n'est pas la suite de "Le temps d'un échange". Je suis toujours en train d'écrire le chapitre 6 ne vous inquiétez pas mais il risque de mettre du temps comme annoncé. Alors en attendant, j'ai eu envie d'écrire autre chose, sur un autre couple et notamment ShikaTema. Ce drabble contient 500mots, autour du thème du détour. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Un second suit ce dernier sur le même thème et je reviens à mes basiques : NaruHina.

Une petite Review ?


	2. Détour (2)

**Détour d'un soir (2)**

Il détestait cette mission. Vraiment, il la détestait au plus haut point. Déjà, parce que c'était censé être une mission simple à effectuer en quelques heures (et donc une rentrée d'argent rapide), pourtant il y avait passé la journée et n'avait toujours pas fini cette fichue mission. Ensuite, parce qu'il s'agissait d'un chat et dieu sait qu'il détestait les chats. Mais il avait besoin de cet argent dans un but précis alors Naruto avait accepté. Il n'abandonnerait pas son but juste à cause d'un chat. Le jeune homme avait parcouru tout le village, pas la moindre parcelle de terrain ne lui avait échappé. La nuit tombait, il était fatigué, il avait faim et il n'avait pas encore une seule fois croisée ce satané chat.

Il commençait à désespérer et à vouloir renoncer quand au détour d'une ruelle, Naruto aperçut le dit chat tranquillement assis sur une caisse en bois en train de faire sa toilette. Le ninja regarda une fois de plus la photo qu'il avait en main puis le chat afin d'être sûr d'avoir le bon. Et contrairement aux cent autres fois où il avait fait cette vérification, il s'agissait bien du chat recherché. Naruto ne put contenir sa joie et son soulagement.

"Oui ! S'écria-t-il, enfin !"

Le chat releva la tête effrayé par le cri du jeune homme et détala à toute allure. Naruto se maudit et se mit à courir. Le chat tourna à droite dans une petite rue commerçante et se faufila entre les jambes des passants. Naruto eut plus de mal à passer, devant bousculer les habitants pour se frayer un chemin. A nouveau, le chat bifurqua et alors que Naruto arrivait au croisement, il entendit un cri et un miaulement. Hinata était par terre, le chat sur les genoux. Naruto ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, il voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette mission.

"Hinata ! Attrape le chat ! Ordonna-t-il. "

Un peu déboussolé, la jeune femme effectua l'action demandée sans réfléchir. Le chat chercha à se débattre mais Hinata referma sa prise, et tendit les bras pour l'éloigner afin d'éviter ses coups de griffes. Naruto soupira de soulagement.

"Merci ! Tu viens de me sauver la vie ! Remercia-t-il la Hyuga en prenant le chat et en l'aidant à se relever. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais par terre ?

-Je n'étais pas par terre, Naruto, le chat m'a fait tomber en me rentrant dans les jambes.

-Oh ! Désolé pour ça. C'est ma mission d'aujourd'hui ! Dit-il fièrement en présentant le chat qui s'était calmé. C'est une vieille dame qui l'a perdu.

-Tu fais encore ce genre de missions ?

-Non, mais j'avais besoin de l'argent alors…"

Un silence s'installa. Naruto dévisagea la jeune femme qui s'affairait à épousseter ses habits. C'était un vrai miracle qu'il tombe sur Hinata maintenant. Il avait passé la journée à se plaindre et chercher ce chat pour avoir de l'argent nécessaire à son objectif. Naruto voulait faire les choses biens. Il voulait faire les choses biens pour elle, il voulait pouvoir l'inviter dans un restaurant digne de ce nom. Un restaurant qui ne serait pas Ichiraku Ramen.

"Tu fais quoi ce soir ? "

Hinata releva la tête, les joues légèrement rougies. C'était soudain comme question.

"Rien, je rentrais chez moi justement.

-Tu veux bien dîner avec moi ?"

Les joues d'Hinata passèrent de rose à rouges. Ce n'était vraiment pas à quoi elle s'attendait pour sa soirée mais c'était plutôt agréable.

"Bien sûr ! J'en serais ravie, Naruto !"

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième. C'est un autre style. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère également que ce drabble vous ait plu, il est un peu plus long (600mots je crois). N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Bye~


	3. Détour (3)

**Détour d'un soir (3)**

Konoha était rarement enneigé, pourtant cet hiver n'avait pas fait de cadeau aux habitants. Les rues étaient recouvertes de plusieurs centimètres de neige et personne ne pouvait se déplacer normalement. La journée avait été calme. La plupart des gens était resté au chaud chez eux. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'avaient fait Temari et Shikamaru. Temari, originaire de Suna, n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude du froid et n'avait pas préféré mettre le nez dehors. Shikamaru, lui, avait pour une fois une bonne excuse pour rester chez lui à ne rien faire alors il en avait profité. Affalé sur le canapé, Shikamaru n'avait laissé une place à Temari qu'à condition de pouvoir rester allongé et la jeune femme se trouvait maintenant assise avec les jambes du Nara sur les genoux.

" Je m'ennuie ! Déclara soudainement la blonde.

-On est bien là… Murmura Shikamaru à moitié endormi.

-Non, rectification, tu es bien là. Moi j'ai tourné en rond toute la journée.

-Tu n'avais qu'à sortir.

-Hors de question ! Tu as vu le temps dehors, je n'ai pas envie de mourir gelé.

-T'es chiante. "

Pour seule réponse, il reçut une tape plutôt forte sur le tibia droit.

"Aie ! Geignit le jeune homme.

-Je m'ennuie !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Trouve-toi une occupation et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Tu as dormi toute la journée, faisons quelque chose ensemble pour une fois. "

Shikamaru soupira, se redressa et se leva. Il traversa la pièce et sortit.

"Tu es sérieux ? Je te dis que je veux qu'on fasse une activité ensemble et tu t'en vas ? Cria Temari, furieuse, pour qu'il entende depuis l'autre pièce.

-Oh tais toi, tu ne sais même pas ce que je fais ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en revenant une boite en main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Le Nara posa la boite sur la table basse en face du canapé. Il s'agissait du jeu l'Othello. C'était un jeu de stratégie où deux joueurs s'affrontaient avec des pions Noir et Blanc. Le but du jeu était d'avoir le plus de pion de sa couleur sur le plateau à la fin de la partie que son adversaire. Shikamaru et Temari s'affrontaient régulièrement dans des jeux de stratégies et comptaient les points. C'était un vrai concours entre eux.

" Tu voulais qu'on s'occupe donc voilà : on va jouer. Je te rappelle que je mène 12 à 8, alors partante ?

-C'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais mais bon pourquoi pas. Je commence !"

Temari jouait les pions Noir, Shikamaru les Blanc. Elle posa son premier pion et retourna un des pions de Shikamaru. La jeune femme avait beau posé des pions et retournait ceux de Shikamaru, son compagnon arrivait toujours à changer la situation en sa faveur. Le plateau devenait de plus en plus blanc. Et peu à peu, Temari découvrit une anomalie sur la face blanche des pions. Certains pions blancs avaient une marque noir sur la face. Elle n'était pas très grande mais assez visible. Plus Shikamaru retournait les pions noirs pour les transformer en pions blanc, plus les marques noirs sur les faces blanches semblaient formés quelques choses sur le plateau.

La kunochi de Suna releva la tête vers Shikamaru, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas concerné par le changement sur ses pions, il était concentré sur la partie. Au vu du déroulement, Temari savait qu'elle avait perdu et cela l'enrageait. Il allait encore fanfaronner. Cependant, les marques l'irritaient plus que la future vantardise de son compagnon. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'elles pouvaient bien représentées. Shikamaru retourna une dernière pièce et cette fois-ci elle put très bien apercevoir ce que les marques signifiaient. C'était un message.

 _Mariage ?_

" Qu'est-ce que … "

Mais Temari ne finit pas sa phrase. Devant elle, Shikamaru lui présentait un petit étui avec une fine bague en argent sertit d'une émeraude.

"Je sais que je t'énerve et franchement, plus galère que toi, c'est mort mais, commença Shikamaru, c'est aussi pour ça que toi et moi, on est ensemble. Alors pourquoi pas passer le reste de nos vies comme ça ? Tu veux m'épouser, Temari ?

-Crétin, bien sûr que oui !"

* * *

Et en voilà un troisième ! Il fait 700 mots celui-ci, j'augmente ahah. J'espère que vous avez compris où était le thème du détour ici. Si non, voici l'explication : un détour peut être un trajet (comme dans le premier) mais aussi un coin de rue (le 2ème drabble) et dans le sens figuratif un détour est un subterfuge, une ruse pour dire quelque chose d'une autre manière. Ici Shikamaru utilise un "détour" pour demander Temari en mariage avec les pièces :D

Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Reviews ?


End file.
